1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket having a contact surface for increasing friction on the outer periphery of the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 has a hexagonal recess 11 defined in one end thereof, and has thickest portion 12 and a thinnest portion 13. In use, the socket 10 can be fitted on a workpiece such as a nut, a bolt or the like. A user can then hold the outer periphery of the socket 10 to rotate the socket 10 around a number of turns so as to slightly tighten the workpiece manually. Then, the socket 10 is operated in conjunction with a socket wrench so as to tighten the workpiece. However, the outer periphery of the socket 10 is often made round with a smooth surface so that the use cannot securely hold the outer periphery of the socket, thereby causing easily inconvenience when the user rotates the socket 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket.